Kuro No Maid
by TheSilentNeko
Summary: Elizabeth has longed to be a larger part of Ciel's life and with the help of her own contracted demon, Lizzy may be able to finally see Ciel's true smile as she helps discover the truth of the Phantomhive family . But will he open up so easy? SebastianXOc; CielXLizzy
1. Prologue

The River of Souls was the center of Hells' core. It was the demon worlds most important feature because this vast sea of water is what that feeds the hellish creatures the supplement they need to - not survive, but feel whole.

The feeling of being satisfied was more than anybody could ask for. What good were riches and warm bodies at night if you can't feel pleasure from it?

The river reflected the mortal realm for demons to find their prey then get it through a contract or by force.

The lone figure standing by the river was a demoness, looking for a new victim, starved for a soul of innocence. _I deserve better than the tainted souls of the selfish. Or the unwanted annoyances lingering here. Humans are so disgusting, they lay about hoping for the world then crawl to me to make their dreams come true. Too bad once they gain the money they long for they die soon after, idiots._

She needed a new flavor, she tired of the same dullness. That's when she felt it. The familiar beating in her chest meant someone was summoning her. _Hmm...how convenient. _ Her head leaned closer the river, demon eyes scanning through the billions of soul until the one who called her came into view.

Lifting her half gloved hand, she touched the small soul until the river presented a picture of a girl with blond hair and sad green eyes.

_How beautiful._

The mortal was but a child and yet she could feel a great anguish in her. The demoness smirked as she licked her full lips, _ I shall have you!_

* * *

Ciel, what happen? You don't smile anymore or at least not like you used to when we were little. Your so cold almost uncaring. I miss that boy who always laughed with me and dried my tears when I was sad.

I've tried and tried again to gain your happiness but it's all been for naught. Is it so bad that I want you to be cheerful ? To want help you climb the spider web your clinging to?  
I would do anything for you.

_Anything?_

Yes, I want my beloved to know joy again.

_Would you sell your soul for this boy?_

Sell my soul?

_Form a contract with me and you shall be protected and assisted by a demon in helping you find what trouble this boy, in exchange, once our contract has been completed your soul will belong to me._

If it means I can help Ciel then yes, without a doubt. I'll form this contract with you.

The voice sighed deeply. _Such a pure heart. I shall place our seal over your lovely heart._


	2. Her Maid, On The Job

Chapter 1:

The demoness stood before her mistress with a gentle smile on her face. Elizabeth flashed a wide smile of her own "Oh my goodness! You're so cute." the demoness blinked

"Well, my name is Elizabeth Midford. But please call me Lizzy, and you?"

"I am whatever name my mistress wishes." Elizabeth's head tilted as she contemplated names. "Hmm...how about Paige, Paige Hawthorn." she smiled, Paige nodded in satisfaction at her new name. "Then I shall be Paige."

Just as I though. A kind soul, one who has never seen the darkness. Elizabeth Midford you will make a delectable meal_._

The problem now was bringing Paige into the house without her parent's being suspicious. If she explained Paige was a friend than she'd need to say how they met.

"...you're dressed rather scantily. There's no way I would have just brought you home one day." It was true Paige was wearing a black leather corset, heeled shoes and multiple skull accessories along with next to nothing ripped pants so just walking in was probably a no-no.

"If my current form displeases you..." her body quickly shifted and become that of a small black cat. This caused Elizabeth to squeal in delight. "This is perfect and your oh so _adorable_!" she lifted the demonic feline in her arms and headed back for the manor.

"I know, I'll say you're a new servant I hired. Mother was nagging about how we needed one. And it gives you an excuse to follow me everywhere."

Something about that thought sounded familiar...

* * *

As my new contract carried me in the manor I made sure to memorize the other workers so I'd blend in later in the day and it seemed easy enough. I simply needed to cater to her every wish as I would anyways. A couple of house cleaners bowed when the girl walked by, so that must be a sign of respect. again how easy. This is practically boring but the quicker to my meal the better.

Elizabeth opened her room door to show a heavily decorated...very pink, childish bedroom. "And here we are!"

I switched back to my human form after she placed me on the plush bed.

"First things first." she said, "Lets change your clothes. Wait here I'll make you look so cute." then skipped out the room giggling all the way.

Soon she came back with clothes in hand. "You look about Paula's size this should fit for now."

Oh please don't be pink and frilly.

To my relief, the garment was a simple blue dress with ruffles at the bottom, matching blue heels, white apron and white gloves. It does actually look nice on me.

"Thank you, Ma'am.."

A few hours later Elizabeth gathered her family and Paula, another maid, into the library for introductions. Immediately I could tell her mother, Frances Midford didn't like me. She claimed I 'looked unseemly'.

Alexis Midford, the master of the house, stepped up to the me and gave my frame a once over. It was quick, but I easily recognized the look of lust in his eyes

"Tell me, what are your skills?"

Subtly, I made my voice huskier then slowly licked my lips. "Cooking and cleaning are my strong points, and I'm _very_ skilled with swords... I know the Lady has fencing and other such practice."

Alexis smiled brightly then "Perfect, your hired!"

"Hold on now Alexis. You know nothing of this woman." Frances said but Alexis waved her off. "It's fine dear...if Lizzy trust her then so shall we. And you have no complaints right Edward?"

The young man shrugged. "I don't care either way."

hmm...he was attractive enough. Short blond hair, cute face and a slim body. If I play my cards right I could use him.

"Then it's settled," Alexis boasted. "Paula, help miss...?"

"Hawthorn." Elizabeth answered

"Miss Hawthorn adjusted and set up a room in the servants quarters." My Mistress then asked for me to go to her afterward to talk more. Paula nodded then lead me out the door.

I couldn't help myself but to give Edward a wink before leaving, the shocked look on his face was simply priceless.

* * *

"Morning begins at 7:30 sharp and afternoon tea is at four, our cook prepare meals but us maids often do as well."

Paula continued the routine of the day and daily duties at the same time touring me around the manor. I noticed a petite woman with short brown hair with an elder woman cleaning the rooms whom I'd seen earlier.  
"Are they the other maids?" I asked

"Yes, that's Sarah and Kathrine. Kathrine's been working here since the Master was a child, she's very motherly to us."

"Good evening Paula." Sarah greeted picking up a basket of laundry. She took one look at me, nodded nervously then scurried off. "She's shy, I'm sure she'll warm up to you soon." I smirked at this. "Then I'll just have to get to know her more later tonight."

I expect a warm night with her...

The kitchen had one chef named Richard, a heavyset man who was too rude to even say hello.

Finally he ended up in the room next to Paula's. Mine.

It was plain with a single dresser, desk and a bed that I won't be used.

"That's everything. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Paula's smile slowly vanished when I pressed my body on to her. I could feel her supple breast soft on my own. "No but I could help you. If you need anyone to help you unbutton your dress just call okay."

Oh I love when they quiver.

Woman were such delightful creatures, so capable of nurturing and love but then night falls and they become seducers able to manipulate anyone around their finger. Almost like a demon.

"N-No that's Um...I must be going!" she scampered off .

Now I must return to my lady as ordered

* * *

Someone is testing me now, and very quickly I could lose the will to quench this urge.

my Lady has requested I bathe her for the night. It took me every once of power in me to withstand the floral scent already on her skin and strip her. She talked more about tomorrow's schedule while I added vanilla shampoo to her hair.

"...So after we head to the cloth store we're going to visit dear Ciel."

"Ciel? Is that the boy who pertains to our contract?"

"Yes," Elizabeth voice grew somber. "I love him so. I even gone this far to help him," her slender fingers touched the silver contract seal. "But I don't want him to know. In fact, when the time comes for you to take my soul I'll fake my death."

I didn't feel like mentioning that her death could upset him again so there was no point in trying. Doesn't matter anyways, most likely after tomorrow I'll return to hell.

full and satisfied.

* * *

"Paige?"

"Yes my lady."

"So you'll really do anything I ask you to. You'll protect me no matter what?"

I smiled her, then got on my knees next to the bed my head fully bowed.

"Yes, My lady. I shall do anything you order of me with the highest quality only a Midford Maid can offer. You have my word."

she nodded but my statement seem to upset her. "Goodnight Paige."

"Good night My Lady."

* * *

**WOAH long chapter is long. Okay so I know Paige may seem...overly sexual but there's a reason for that which will be explained in later chapters. Please review they make me happy! **

**Also I have a new Roleplaying forum. it's Yaoi and contains fandoms from Junjou Romantica to Loveless and SIH. many characters are avaliable so please check it out.**

**URL: myforums/TheSilentNeko/2009039/**


	3. Her Maid, New Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji which includes its characters, setting and event. I do however own Paige Hawthorn**

Thank you: to my very first Beta SteelPorcelainMXIV, couldn't have continued without you ^.^

* * *

A letter has arrived from her majesty." Sebastian said, handing his lord the letter which was unfolded and read aloud.

"It says here several men, all of which have returned from India have been found assaulted, stripped and left for dead with their bodies hung upside down from the eaves of the Hidustini Coffe shop in Portmen Square. We are to find the culprit and stop them by whatever means." Ciel gave the letter back to the butler. "I heard talk that someone was murdered yesterday in the same fashion In London - I'm sure the Yard knows more about it. Prepare a carriage at once." Sebastian bowed and took his leave.

However, It wasn't long before the butler returned with two other people.

"Young master, lady Elizabeth is here."

"Ciel~" Elizabeth's squeal filled the room as she swung him around. Ciel around and cuddled his face.  
"I've missed you so so much! How are you my darling boy?"

"What are you talking about?! we saw each other a few days ago!" Ciel said, squirming out of the hug. "That's way to long to not see your fiancée."

"My apologies, my lord, for stopping by unannounced. You weren't at the main estate but we were informed you were here." a brown-haired female informed him.  
"This is Paige Hawthorn, My new maid." Elizabeth introduced the woman happily.

Ciel wasn't in the mood for this nonsense but tried to tell Elizabeth to leave as politely as he could; she didn't seem to get the hint.  
"I just wanted to see you is all!" After the blond girl let go of the boy she then declared she was staying indefinitely  
Ciel's eyes widened in horror. "Staying! When did auntie let you decide that?"

"I just had Paige persuade daddy who talked mama into it. She really is good." Elizabeth smiled up at her maid proudly.

Paige smirked at the memory of making the old man her toy; a simple caress here, a kiss there and he agreed faster than he could swing a sword.  
Sebastian, who had been rather quiet, was sizing up the new character. Something about the curve of her body and ocean blue eyes seem familiar, but he instantly knew she was a demon and one who had just been contracted. Sebastian was quite surprised the contract was with - of all people - Elizabeth.  
He could also tell she Paige was over her head trying to play servant to a noble household. Her dress was ever so slightly crooked and her apron had a wrinkle, not to mention the scuff on the back of her left heel... He sighed inwardly at her. It takes more than being a good housekeeper and cook to be a proper servant.  
It took a little over three years for Sebastian to prefect his aesthetic so to have that be treated so lightly was almost insulting.

"Lizzy I have important work to attend to, I can't afford to play." the boy tried to side step away from Elizabeth.

"Is it from the Queen?!"

"Yes now-"

"I want to join you!" Ciel was speechless. Elizabeth tagging along would only lead to disaster. Ever since Elizabeth was changed into a doll by Drocell, Ciel knew she was way too fragile for the underworld he partakes in.  
No, he would protect her from the dangers he faced, ones that can only be carried out with his demon assistant.

"Well...?" Elizabeth waved a hand in Ciel's face, bringing him back from his thoughts. "It's to dangerous for you, I guess you can stay over but I go on missions alone." the blond pouted at her fiancée, complaining even more. Ciel blocked it out as much as he could then ordered Sebastian to bring something to eat.

"As you wish." Sebastian bowed.

"Paige you go too, Sebastian is very nice I think you'll get along great." Paige also bowed and followed Sebastian out the door.

"Play nice you two!" Elizabeth squealed again, after they left she was bouncing up and down excitedly. "Wouldn't they make such a lovely couple? My maid and your butler, it's so adorable!"

No it wouldn't, Ciel thought. It sounds revolting...

Out in the hall the two servants quietly made their way to the kitchen.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Paige's voice broke the tension and Sebastian snapped.

Using demon speed, her had Paige pinned against the wall, one hand hold both of hers while the other clutched her neck. Sebastian's usual scarlet eyes were now a shimmering hell-red.

"Why are you here?" the woman struggled under his power and gasped for air.

"I don't know what you mean." Paige attempted another escape. "You can stop being coy, I already know what are."

Smirking, Paige leaned closer the demon "Then you should know I'm here on contract."

"What are the terms of your contract?" Sebastian only knew her for 10 minutes but that's all it took to hate her.

"Such a precious request; she wants that little brat happy. So my lady and I will be seeing you two often." Paige freed her hands then wrapped them around his neck. "It'll be just like old times..."

* * *

_"Close your eyes handsome." the male demon did as told and rewarded with a soft but hungry kiss. The demoness moaned into the kiss and the demon ripped her short leather dress to shreds.  
__  
The two gave into the satisfaction of each others bodies. biting and clawing until they came to the height of the their desire._

_"We should do this again sometime." the demoness grinned, licking the remaining blood off his chest. "Definitely"_

* * *

"That was several years ago, I have no desire for you now" Sebastian jerked away from Paige's embrace and headed for the kitchen again. "But that night was amazing..." she saw it coming but still jumped when Sebastian got in her face, "I have business to conduct and you are being a nuisance, a butler's job is to complete every task given to him and I was ordered to prepare snacks, not mess around with you."

Paige smiled smugly back at him. "And I was ordered to play nice," she placed a fast kiss on his lips before walking off.

"I'll say this once, keep to your mistress and I'll keep to my master." Paige laughed at this. "So that's what your angry about? Me stealing your master? Typical behavior from one of _his_ sons." she rolled her eyes. "Although the boy has a once in a lifetime soul I'm not that type of girl."

"You say that like you have standard." Sebastian teased.

"I most certainly do."

* * *

Somehow through odd miscommunication and tricky word play, Elizabeth managed to go with Ciel on the trip to the East End of London where criminals are known to live.

The masters alongside their respective servants start their investigation  
"I believe the Indians use this as their base." said Sebastian.

Ciel, too distracted by the filth, didn't realize he had bumped into a strange man.

"Ow, I've cracked a rib! I could die." upon hearing his false cries other Indians dressed in torn cloth surrounded the two. "He should pay you back." Some other man shouted.

"Yes, give us all your money."

Elizabeth coward behind Ciel in fright but Sebastian stayed undeterred by the thugs and simply asked if he should get rid of them. He cracked his knuckles in anticipation. "Go ahead."

"Certainly"

The first man grabbed Ciel by the collar, bringing a knife his face.  
"If you can't pay money we'll happily take your women." suddenly the thug got forcefully struck back by two fingers.

"Did he hurt you, Master?" Ciel fixed his hat.  
"He did not."

This angered the Indians further. "Everyone hates you stinking Britisher! You drag us here then toss us away like trash..."

"You've trampled your filth all over our homeland," another one added "Now you'll know how humiliating it is to be looted!" before the man could strike again, a voice called.

"I'm looking for this Indian woman, have you seen her?" a plum haired Indian stepped out an ally, dressed in a heavily adorned sherwani, plain churidars, and a gold necklace. It was obvious this one was richer than the others living in East End. By his side was a very tall, olive man wearing a white turban and a green sherwani with a yellow and white sash over his churidar. His right arm wrapped tight in bandages.

"Who the hell are you? Stay out of this!"

"Are you dueling?"

The innocent teen spotted Sebastian and Paige then, and the way they hovered next to the their respected charges.

"He has two Khansama with him...are you children English nobles?" he asked stopping in the middle of the group. Ciel scowled at the brash teen. "and what if I am?"

This caused the gold eyed Indian to cross his arms back. "Then I have no choice but to side with my countrymen. Agni!"

The gray eyed man responded to the teens call.

"Defeat them."

"Jo Agya."

The man, Agni, stepped forwards unwrapping his arm. "I shall brandish the right hand which the gods have bestowed upon me for my master."  
And he was off.

Sebastian pulled Ciel out of the way and Paige brought Elizabeth to the side as she screamed in horror. Agni continued his attack, focusing solely on the butler. He first hit Sebastian's arm then gracefully kicked into the air at Sebastian's face. Again the butler dodged, running backward with his lord tucked under his arm.  
Agni struck Sebastian multiple times, each one not doing anything. "I've hit your vital regions many times over. Anyone normal would be numb, how are you still standing?"

"We were simply walking down the streets. Are Indians savages who attack any Englishmen who wanders by." Ciel said.

"What!" the teen Indian looked back to the other goons. "Did you attack the little ones here for no reason?" The lack in answer was all he needed in conformation. "My countrymen were in the wrong here. Agni we are on the British's side."  
And just like that Agni made a pile of unconscious bodies.

"It is done. Prince Soma."

Soma picked up the hat Ciel had dropped in the commotion and flung it back. "Well then, I'm looking for someone so I'll be on my way, ta-ta."

"That was horrible, thank goodness Sebastian was here to help." Elizabeth hid her terror behind her smiled but even as Ciel chastised her on being careless the girl was more disappointed that she didn't do more. Next time she'll order Paige to take care of it before Sebastian could...  
He was amazingly swift-footed and managed to push one of the thugs back with only two fingers.  
Could the man she'd known for two years possibly be a demon? He did come out of nowhere after the fire.

_How did I not see it before? It's so obvious now.  
But I have to be sure... not here though, later tonight I'll ask Paige._


	4. Her Maid, Meeting Royalty

Disclaimer- Must I? Fine...I don't own Kuroshitsuji or it's Characters, Settings and Events. I do own Paige Hawthorn. Such a cruel world.

A/N: I want to give my appreciation to everyone who has reviewed. It give me the extra push to keep going.

Her Maid, Meeting Royalty

The strange Indians left and, after calling the Yard to take the miscreants in for questioning, it was quiet again.  
Since there wasn't anything else to look into it was time to return home.  
"Those two were amazing!"  
_What Now?_ Ciel thought.

The group look up to spot a Chinese man peering down at them from the roof of a building. "Ciel, whose that?" Elizabeth asked. "His name is Lau, an...assistant of mine."

Lau easily jumped down from the building and followed the group.

Paige and Sebastian kept to the back talking to each other in hushed tones. It seemed Sebastian was not too pleased that Paige stayed out of the battle. "Did you need my help?" Paige teased, "My mistress and I weren't in danger so what was the point?"  
"Lady Elizabeth will always be in danger now that she's decided to sell her soul so you could have done more than watch." Sebastian scolded. Paige considered his words then.

Maybe she could be more efficient; she understood protection of the master was primary but at the same time she'd never done anything like this. She always watched from the shadows, waiting for her meal. In truth, this was her fourth contract.  
So if Paige was to be an inexperienced child then Sebastian would be her role model and she'd learn to be the well-trained demon servant. Possibly even a better one.

"I understand. I'll try harder." She said somberly. "Now tell me more about Lord Phantomhive; how is such a young child was in connections with the queen?" her question surprised Sebastian for a moment but he answered her by explaining the Phantomhive's service to Queen Victoria and the tragic loss of Ciel's parents in the fire.

_If that's the reason the boy is miserable then this could take longer then expected. I can't bring the dead back to life.._.

Ciel was more than glad to finally be home. He gave a deep but frustrated sigh "I'll never get any peace if I'm called to London over every boring little thing." he messaged the headache that was forming at his temple.  
Once Paige helped Elizabeth out of her coat the girl bounded to Ciel's side. "How can you call it boring?" she asked, eyes wide "We were in a street fight!" Ciel simply sighed again "Not exactly exciting to me." This made Elizabeth pout.  
Just then Finny, Bardroy and Mey-rin turned the corner, wide-eyed and happily giving everyone there warmest welcomes.  
Lau smiled at the three servants. "So you brought the whole gang along - how lovely."  
Sebastian visibly darkened at the trio of idiots. "It would have been a burden if we left them behind." he said imagining another fire via Bard's flamethrower. Paige silently giggled as she shared the same thought.

Elizabeth was about to add something else when a shiver suddenly racked her body.  
Paige noticed and jumped at the chance to serve before Sebastian could.

"You both must be cold after your long trip, my lord. Shall I prepare tea for you and my lady?"  
"Might as well." Ciel answered. The maid got the satisfaction of seeing Sebastian glare at her which made her smirk back.

"Can it be Chai rather than English Tea?" Another person asked

"Might as well..."

When Ciel realized he didn't recognize the voice he turned to see the two Indians from before standing in the entryway as if they lived there. "What! H-H-How!?" Ciel stuttered pointing to the new visitors.  
Why me? Ciel thought grudgingly. "Why the blazes are you here!?"  
"We met earlier today or did you forget already." The Indian boy said flatly looking around the manor angering Ciel further. Elizabeth stepped up to the Indian and asked more politely what brought the two to see them again.

Sebastian and Paige both noticed the taller of the two disappear then as the other spoke still looking around.

"I saved you of course. In India it's common to welcome and entertain benefactors. Is it the English way to leave saviors out in the cold." Elizabeth tried to deny this but quickly ignored. "Oi where's the bed?" The teen said.  
"A bed?" Ciel said  
"What do you need a bed for." Lau asked, intrigued  
"In my country we sit and talk on the guest bed together."

The older Indian than bounced downstairs waving for the boy to follow saying he found a bed.  
"No matter how narrow it is I've decided to stay."  
"Wait a minute, why do I have to look after you? There's too many people here!"  
Ciel quickly followed the intruders to the room. "Apart from that who are-" Sebastian started to say then interrupted by an angered Ciel.

"Who the HELL are you?"

"Who am I? I am a Prince."  
The man named Agni introduced the teen lying on the bed as Soma Asman Kadar, 26th child to the king of Bengal.

"A prince?" Paige repeated but her attention focused more on Agni, his dark skin and broad chest...  
"I've never seen a prince up close!" Bard beamed.  
"You may approach."  
"Wow!" Elizabeth said touching the fabric of his clothes "It's so red and glittery! I'd love to wear this too!"  
Agni piped up then, holding ginger in his hand. "As a symbol of our friendship, Agni will serve the Chai tea. Tea with ginger on a cold day can't be beat, I'll just borrow your kitchen." Not wanting to further be rendered useless, Sebastian tried to tell him he had that under control to no avail, Agni made everyone his ginger tea while Paige quietly laughed some more at Sebastian's anger.  
While the prince answered their questions about his homeland Ciel gave his butler an order.  
"Sebastian, don't let them out of your sights."  
"Certainly."

* * *

Paige gripped the bed sheet tightly as the white-haired man above her thrust roughly into her.  
"Yes! Agni, oh... harder!" She moaned in ecstasy and shook in pleasure until...  
her knees gave out and she collapsed to the floor gasping in frustration.

"Pathetic." Paige came down from her high thanks to Sebastian's deep voice. "I wouldn't be like this if I didn't have to keep up appearances." the woman lifted herself from the floor and straightened her apron then thought about something that made her smile."How long were you watching?" she said crossing her arms. Sebastian didn't reply.

"The sin of Lust truly is worthless. What do you possibly gain from being highly promiscuous?" Sebastian said shaking his head.  
"I could ask the same to you Mr. Grumpy, you were so huffy for no reason today it was hilarious. Besides my need didn't seem to bother you any other time."  
"Stop bringing old things up." he snapped. "We are to prepare dinner so lets just work quietly."

Sebastian began gathering vegetables for the soup trying to ignore Paige's presence but the kitchen was small enough that the two of them had to stand together and when that happened he could smell her.

Paige's natural scent was intoxicating but the stronger smell was of her lust, the dark smell of her arousal filled his brain with its heady aroma.  
"Pass me the salt?" Paige asked and their fingers brushed together sending a spark between them. He quickly pulled away before he could get lost in her deep blue eyes like he used to, before the need to kiss those plump lips caused him to break.  
Sebastian placed the salt bowl near her then walked as far away as she could from the her in the kitchen.

* * *

After dinner ended and room preparations were made Sebastian got his master ready for bed. "Sebastian is there anything I should know about Elizabeth's new maid?" Ciel said, eying the butler.  
Sebastian finished removing his master's clothes and was replacing them with his white nightshirt when he answered. "Like what sir?"  
"That woman just doesn't seem normal; she's too quiet." Sebastian wanted to quickly get off the topic of Paige.

"If she's a bother I can have her removed." he silently hoped Ciel would agree.  
"Investigate her. I want to know her background as soon as possibly." Ciel said disappointing the demon. "Is that an order?" he again quietly begged to get rid of her.  
"Must I repeat myself."  
Sebastian sighed. "Then I can report now that Paige Hawthorn is a demoness who had been summoned and contracted by Elizabeth Midford.

Ciel stared in shock at his butler. His thoughts ran a million miles in a second trying to comprehend how Elizabeth was able to call a demon and why. "This is an order! Tell me why Elizabeth formed a contract and how to dissolve it."

The order too direct for him to get around and he didn't want to answer because...because...?

Why couldn't he answer? He knew the answer to both questions but something in him didn't want Ciel to know.

"The only way to cancel a contract is if the Demon abandons his master." He answered only part of the question.  
"What do you mean 'abandon'? The contract prevents us being apart." Ciel asked

"It prevents the _holder_ of the contract from leaving," he answered "To abandon a master is to kill them or simply leave them for a long period of time." Sebastian said picking up the candelabra. "But no demon would just leave a meal so I doubt you could force Paige away from Lady Elizabeth."

Ciel's temper flew again. Having a loss of control was something he hated most, and now here he was with no way to protect the last good thing in his life.

* * *

"Did you have a good day my lady?"  
"Yes I did." Elizabeth smiled looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her image frowned as she thought back to the fight in East End.  
"The way Sebastian fought today was pretty impressive, huh?" She started not sure how to ask if the dark butler was really the devilish being he now seemed to her.

"I guess so." Paige replied.  
Elizabeth kneaded her fingers anxiously.  
Did she want to know the answer to her question? If she was correct then Ciel has committed the same act she had, and if he had sold his soul then why? She swallowed her fear and said.  
"Is Sebastian Michealis a demon?" the question hung in the air until the next word followed.  
"Yes..."


	5. Her Maid, Dueling

Authors note: I happen to noticed some confusion on the previous chapter so to clear that up; Agni and Paige did not have sex. She was fantasizing about him in the kitchen.

To Abbey: I'm not abandoning this Fic but please remember I am a person with a life. A small one but a life all the same, it will take some time for new chapters to come out.

It's officially a week since I became a maid and I do believe I'm making progress. Watching Sebastian has really taken a toll on my skills. I haven't reached his level of ability but that just trying to surpass him has been all the more fun.

"Good morning my Lady," I said opening the blinds then stepped over to my mistress who yawned and gave her good morning to me. "Breakfast has been prepared and will be served once the young master comes down." I slid off her pale pink night-dress slyly watching as her young breasts bounce free.

"What are we having?"

"I'm not sure, but Mister Agni made it." I answered promptly, thinking of the Indian who determinedly cooked it.

"That's odd. Sebastian always fixing the food" Elizabeth said lifting her arms for me to slip the corset under her arms then tightly tied it. Sebastian was very territorial so he'll be very upset when he learns someone else was in his kitchen, making food for his young master. I laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny Paige?" Elizabeth asked

"Nothing, my lady," I said trying to hold in my giggles "just thinking about how interesting today will be."

After I dressed Elizabeth and put her hair in those curly pony tails she loved we were both startled by a loud scream.

"That sounded like Ciel." Elizabeth said quickly bounding across the hall where we found the latter struggling to get out of Agni's grasp and a surprised Sebastian having Mey-rin, Finny, and Bard explain to him what wasn't ruined this morning.

"Who did all of this?" Sebastian asked as he marveled over the intact garden, non broken plates and uncharred kitchen all in perfect condition. Agni proudly raised his hand "It was presumptions of me but I prepared everything myself." He said with a cute grin.

"You didn't have to do that, as our guest please just relax."

Agni merely smiled "I am merely a butler so the least I can do is lend the hard-working Sebastian a hand."

such pretty words fell on deaf ears. It was hard to see but a small spark was in Sebastian's eye and a crease between his eyebrows marred his face, but the cleaver Sebastian hid his rage well by smiling brightly at the Indian then redirected some rage at the three other servants who still had a stupefied look.

"Why don't you kneel on the ground and beg for the dirt under Agni's fingernail, maybe then your talent will improve some."

Oddly enough the three actually tackled Agni to the ground digging in his nails.

"Well," my lady said cheerfully as ever "What's for breakfast...?"

* * *

Any attraction I felt for the teen prince is now long gone.

I've never been so repulsed to see someone eat. And that's coming from a demon!

Once Soma's butler placed down the plates of French toast and bowls of prawn curry He used his hand to fish out a prawn then slurped his fingers clean and what's worse, he shoves the food in his mouth as if it'll walk off the plate if he doesn't. Truly disgusting.

Luckily, Elizabeth spoke up

"This an odd selection for breakfast sir, but it's very good."

"I'm glad you like it miss. Curry is very traditional and well-loved in my country." Agni replied.

Frustrated by the simple conversation, Ciel asked how long the two planned to stay.

"We'll leave once our business has finished." The prince answered stuffing his already puffed cheeks.

"Oh I remember you said you were looking for someone." My lady said smiling.

"Yes, I am searching for this woman." he wipes his greasy hands on his clothes then hold up what I assume was a woman drawn by a five-year-old with a dot in the middle of the forehead.

"She was my maidservant. Her name is Mina. You'll know when you see her because I drew it so well, isn't she beautiful?" so he drew this...picture. I guess it makes sense though. Agni nodded happily while the rest of us just, well, tried to stay polite.

Ciel turned to Sebastian "do you think you can find her?"

Sebastian looked again at the drawing and said he'd try he's best.

"Paige help Sebastian okay?" said my lady, I bowed then grinned secretly at Sebastian. "the both of us can find one woman right Sebastian?" he turned his head. "I'd rather do this alone but I presume it would be faster."

"So why is your maid in England?" my lady asked eating another prawn

"An evil man took her away from the palace and brought her here." the Prince answered over a mouthful of bread. He wiped the sauce from his lips then thanked for the food. I wonder if he even tasted it?

"I'm so sorry to hear that! You poor thing." My lady lightly patted Soma's shoulder and he after a beat of silence the prince perked up and scooped Ciel up again. "Now it's time for you to show us around. Give us a tour of London!"

"Oi let me!" Ciel squirmed

Sebastian stepped up, a gentle smile on his lips. "I'm sorry but my master has a full schedule today of lessons."

Ciel jerked away from the teen and fixed his clothes. "as you can see, I'm busy. You can find that woman yourself."

"Ciel that isn't nice, he lost a friend. You would do anything to find a friend too...right?" Elizabeth voice was very sad. Her green eyes almost brimmed with tears but Ciel paid no attention to her. "I don't have time to play."

_I don't have time to play_

Those words rattle around my brain for the rest of the evening.

Paige suggested I join Ciel in the lessons and while I didn't mind learning from Paige, Sebastian was a different story. I knew him since I six, I always thought he was kind and gentlemanly so to think of him now as a creature from hell was more difficult than knowing Paige was a demon. I still don't know why Ciel contracted him.

And when Ciel's contract ends, he will be dead. Then what will I do?

9:00 AM  
Art Study Lesson

"Look for the balance and bring out the depth." Sebastian said

"Remember to shade accordingly, the light is coming from the left" Paige added

Both me and Ciel silently drew the bottle next to the bowl a fruit when suddenly...

"Drawing a bottle is boring, You need a naked woman for real art" he pointed to Paige and Mey-rin "Undress." Mey-rin blushed furiously "I'll only undress for the man I love."

Paige turned around and slapped him. I dropped my pencil in shock.

"Are you alright my prince!"

Agni checked the princes cheek for any bruise. "I'm fine Agni, I just wasn't expecting that."

Ciel shouted. "Get out!"

10:00 AM  
Phantomhive Company Business/Esqurain lesson

"Get out!" I heard Ciel shout from the manor, the two visitors have really over-stayed their welcome to Ciel. "I need to talk to Ciel sometime today."

"Is that a good idea Ma'am?" Paige said mounting her horse. "Yes, this is very serious. I must understand what happen to Ciel to force a contract with a demon." I answered quickly turning Penelope, My brown horse, down the trails we would do our practice in.

"Perhaps it has to do with the death of the late Phantomhives." Paige said following at my side.

That did seem logical. Ciel was so young when he's parent's died and then he was kidnapped soon after, so somehow Ciel contracted Sebastian to free him.

But then he'd be dead right after.

"Paige, can you tell me the terms of Sebastian's contract?"

"I do not know ma'am. I shall ask Sebastian personally when he leave to search for that woman although I doubt he will answer."

We reached the small clearing where Paige instructed me on how to jump with the horse.

"Why does Sebastian seem so distant toward you. I do think it would be adorable if you two became a couple." I smiled and Paige chuckled.

"You know we use to be together." she said with a grin. My eyes widen in shock. "you two already knew each other? Why aren't you dating now?" I slowed Penelope down so Paige's horse, Drift, did the same. Paige look at me with somber almost sad eyes. "Our fathers arranged for us to married but Sebastian did not want the title and responsibility that came with our union."

Wow! So Sebastian was like a prince!

"Please tell me more, it's very fascinating." She smiled gently again coming back from some far away place. "Maybe some other time my lady. Now we need to continue the lesson."

"I shall join you." both horse reared up in fear as Agni along with prince Soma trotted up riding on a _elephant_

Penelope bucked when its long trunk got closer causing me to fall backward. I landed in Paige's arms luckily "Thank you, Paige." she bowed her head then moved the horses away. "Excuse me but where did you get those?" I said. Soma looked down at me like and waved "hello girl. I saw you riding and decided to come along."

Paige had returned from tying the horses to a tree and stood behind me. "I understand but we're riding horses and that...is not" Soma still refused to listen.

"She had four legs and a tail so she's just as good as any horse." he's smile was so sweet and cute I just couldn't turn him away but I knew this was more important so I turn to Paige to mouth 'help?'

She nodded then stepped forward. In one quick move she pointed back to the manor. "you two are intruppting our lesson. Now leave!"

11:00 AM  
Music Lessons

Ciel and I held our violins at the ready while Paige put our music sheet on the stand. "Firstly, lets practice a second suite of the partita solo for violin." Sebastian said adjusting he's glasses with the bow. I couldn't help but giggle at his teacher mode. "Chaconne of Bach? This is very high level" I nodded look at all the symbols and repeats.

Sebastian lifted Ciel's head with bow. He looked kind of dark. "Because it's hard is why I chose it. If you can do it you'll gain confidence. Or do you wish to judge my educating policies?" I shook my head no in fear he'll turn those eyes on me but Ciel merely scowled and pushed him away.

He began and I followed soon after. Sebastian led us while Paige fixed any mistakes than complimenting us. "you're doing very good my lady, but try to keep up with Ciel." moving a little faster, managed to stay in sync with Ciel. Paige smiled in approval.

As our we closer to the end I really started to feel like I was in an orchestra, the crowd watching me, Ciel cheering me on. then the sound of humming interrupted me.

"what are you doing?"

I opened my eyes to find, once again, Soma and Agni. But there was a statues in the room and they were praying. "When did that statue get there?" I asked

Paige huffed in irritation and I could see the glare forming. I gave her a look so she'd stop. I know they were annoying but we mustn't be rude.

"What an awful figure of god." Sebastian said musing the statue. "it's a woman holding a man's head, wearing men's heads as a necklace..."

"...and dancing on a man's stomach" Paige added in slight disgust.

It was kind of weird to look at, especially since she was half-naked.

"She is the Indian goddess Kali from the Hindu religion we have faith in," And without any prompting Agni went into a the story of this wild haired woman.

"A long time ago, A demon recklessly challenged the Goddess. Of course the victory went to Kali but her destructive urge did not settle and she went on a rampage. The damage was worst then what the demon did," lost in his story of blood and murder, Agni's voice grew with power. It stunned me and obviously everyone else in the room.

"the other gods could not stop Kali and decided to destroy the world at any cost,"

"Then what's the point?" Paige asked even though Agni didn't hear or ignored her. "to protect the world , the god Shiva who was her husband laid at Kali's feet and when she trampled him with her unclean feet the goddess was calmed and all was back to peace." he bowed one last time to the goddess.

Sebastian smirked and said, "so it was a marital quarrel."

"Why didn't he do that sooner." Ciel added afterward. "Well we're done praying so let's go to town" he tried to drag Ciel away again,

Ciel however had other ideas. "GET OUT!"

The two were practically flung out the door. "be patient Ciel, they'll be gone before you know it." I tried to be optimistic but he met me with pessimist "It's only been a day and they've annoyed me to no end."

Sebastian scolded us then. "please return to your music sheet."

"Ciel can I talk to you later privately." I whispered, he furrowed his brow.

"Why?" I tried to plead with my eyes, to show him it was important. "I just think we need to talk."

"Why aren't you playing!?" Sebastian said more forcefully this time and we both hurried to pick up where we left off, but ever so quietly I heard him answer. "we'll talk in the library."

2:00 PM  
Fencing Hour

"I say what are you two doing, when will it be over?!" Soma complained for the tenth time. He was lying on a red carpet with Agni on a few pillows by his side

"Will you shut up! I can't concentrate with you yapping in the background!"

"No need to yell."

Paige touched foils with Ciel to bring him back to the lesson but still in rage, Ciel swiped her foil and threw it to Soma.

"If you want my attention so much then be my opponent."

He happily caught the foil and jumped up swinging it around. He swung it horizontally so I hope he knows how to play. "I only studied martial arts like Kalaripayattu and Silambam though..."

I can guess those are Indian martial arts that are pretty close to fencing.

"So if I win you'll play with me all day right?"

"Only if you win, If I win you keep quiet and stay out of the way."

what? No! if Soma wins I can't talk to Ciel! I lost hours of sleep last night to gather the courage for me to do this. I will not have that...brat take away this chance.

"Paige," I whispered "Make sure Soma loses." she bowed slightly "As you wish, my lady."

Sebastian raised his hand to begin the match. "five bouts in three minutes, the highest score wins. Begin"

Soma was first to strike Ciel's unmoving form. It was obvious he was going for the leg thinking his weapon was a sword. "It's bends!" he exclaimed

"That is not a valid point in fencing."

as Ciel and Soma continued their bout I heard Paige talking to Agni. "Are you sure he's okay out there? Someone so inexperienced could get hurt." Agni gasped loudly then looked to Ciel posing to strike again, "This isn't fair, I don't know the rules."

Ciel smirked, "A match is a match, it's your own fault you don't know the rules." this time it was Sebastian's turn to smirk when the prince let out a pout. Ciel posed himself to strike Soma's midsection for the winning point.

"Prince, look out!" Agni used a cup to block the foil then touched Ciel's arm causing him to fall.

"Ciel!"I ran to check his arm, almost numb "Why did you do that!?" I screamed at Agni, tears threatening to wet my cheeks

"I-I-I'm so sorry master Ciel! I saw the prince in trouble and my instincts took over."

Soma started laughing then. He _praised_ Agni for helping to hurt Ciel. "you served me well Agni." he turned to us with a smile. "Agni is my servant, an extension which means this match goes to me."

Ciel jumped up, a vein was visible on his temple. "That isn't fair!"

I walked to Paige and asked what happened. "I apologize my lady, the goal was to have Agni throw the match for the prince."

I sighed. "I forgive you, but now what we do? I can't talk to Ciel if he's with them."

"Let me handle that."

Paige grabbed another foil and gave it to Sebastian, a coy smile on her lips. "do whatever you can for your master. Avenge him."

Soma's handed Agni his foil. "This will be interesting."

"This is your fault for being so mean to a novice who didn't know the rule," He sighed and Ciel glanced at him in shock.

"When my master is injured as Phantomhive butler, I cannot sit idly by. Moreover," His face grew dark again. "we are ten minutes behind schedule."

"That's what your more concerned about!?"

Paige and I giggled at them.

"I'll shall let this fight continue, Agni in the name of Kali you cannot lose."

Agni nodded.

"Sebastian this is an order, silence that brat for good!"

the two answered their master respectfully

"Jo Agya"

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

A/N: Hello beautiful people of the world. I know this took wayyyy longer then it should to get out but I've had way too many things going on with moving then writers block then driving to NC. and I'm distracted by my anime roleplay forum which has gotten bigger and awesome so check it out, join me and some Cray Cray batch of super amazing people. link is in my profile...yeah I just shamelessly self advertised :P


End file.
